Harry Potter and the Second Survivor
by bartbaby22
Summary: Harry Potter starts a new year at Hogwarts when a new girl comes and he discovers her secret (This is my first fanfic, so take it easy!)
1. The Beginning

Harry Potter was sitting in his Uncle Vernon's car on the way to King Cross Station. His snowy owl, Hedwig, was sitting in her cage, on Harry's lap. Next to him was his fat cousin, Dudley, who took up two of the three back seats of the car. Uncle Vernon, was driving the car and next to him, skinny and long-necked Aunt Petunia. They were all sitting in silence, waiting for the ride to be over. Harry was staring out the window. He was very happy because at the train station his train, the Hogwarts Express, was going to take him away from his aunt, uncle, and cousin. They didn't like any bit of Harry, from his old sneakers to his untidy, black hair. They didn't like Harry just because of that. They didn't like him because Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
He got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when he was eleven, and this was his fifth year. Harry sighed as they passed a field where cows where grazing. Harry, although small and skinny for his age, had grown a couple of inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been- stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his round glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.  
  
Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled. . .  
  
After fourteen years of trying to rise again, Voldemort had returned to his body. Last year, Harry had escaped from him for the third time. He was actually lucky that he had reached his fifteenth birthday.  
  
The car suddenly screeched to a stop. Harry got out of the car and took his trunk out of the trunk of the car. He put the trunk and Hedwig's cage onto a trolley Uncle Vernon had gotten for him. "Goodbye," Harry said. "Goodbye," came the gruff reply. Harry pushed the trolley toward the station, looking for his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron had flaming red hair and lots of freckles. He had five older brothers and a younger sister. His family was pureblood (they were all wizards). Hermione, on the other hand, was an only child and her parents were muggles (people who had no wizard blood in them). She had bushy, brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was a clever witch that read a lot.  
  
He reached the barrier that separated platforms nine and ten. The secret to getting onto his platform, nine and three-quarters, was to slip through the wall between platforms nine and ten. But, you had to do it quickly and casually, so that no muggles would see you. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, nobody. He slipped through the wall slowly. As he arrived onto the platform, the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express, came into view. Suddenly, he spied Ron and his younger sister, Ginny, and his mother. "Ron!" he yelled. Ron turned to the call of his name and saw that it was Harry. "Harry!" he exclaimed. Harry walked over to the Weasleys and greeted them politely. "How are you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "it's a shame you couldn't come over our house over the summer but Dumbledore insisted that you stayed at your aunt and uncle's house." Harry had been looking forward to staying at the Weasleys' house. "That's okay, I survived," he replied. "Hermione is saving us a compartment in the train," Ron said. Harry said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and walked off with Ron and Ginny. Ginny found one of her friends and went off with her. Harry and Ron reached the compartment where Hermione was sitting petting her cat, Crookshanks.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Harry said to Hermione. Hermione looked up and saw Harry. "Hello, Harry," she replied. "So, what's up?" Harry asked, and Ron and Hermione started to talk about their summer vacations until the plump witch pushing a cart full of sweets. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked kindly. Harry bought the three of them some chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, pumpkin pasties, and more sweets to eat on the trip. When they finished eating they changed into their robes. The train screeched to a stop and they left the compartment. "Firs' years over here!" yelled a familiar booming voice. It was Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. Hagrid was two times the size of a normal man. He had a tangle of black hair and beard, and was also the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  
  
They reached the horseless carriages and rode in them all the way to the castle. They climbed up the stairs and entered through the gigantic oak front doors. The great hall was very noisy when Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in. They sat down at the Gryffindor table where all their friends were sitting, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. They chatted away about their summer vacations. They didn't notice, though, that there was an empty seat, where the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was supposed to sit and there were extra seats too. They talked until Professor McGonagall, the stern transfiguration teacher, walked in with a bunch of nervous-looking first years. Professor McGonagall placed the ragged Sorting Hat on a three-legged stool while it sang its annual song.  
  
When the song was over, everybody clapped and cheered and Professor McGonagall started to announce names to come up and be sorted. "Bunch, Abraham," she called and a small boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came up and was announced as a Ravenclaw. "Bunch, Sarah," and a girl that looked exactly like Abraham came up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. It went on and on until "Zachs, Jessica," was sorted into Slytherin. Then, when every first year was sorted, Dumbledore stood up. "I have an announcement to make," he said slowly. 


	2. The Anouncement

"First of all I would like to welcome you back from your holidays," he said cheerfully, "I hope you have emptied your brains to fill them up again!" He paused and smiled,  
  
"Secondly, I would like to welcome more people. This is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Brown." He pointed to a teacher on his right and Harry noticed that it was a woman. This was the first year they had ever had a female Against the Dark Arts teacher. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a kind smile. She also wore a little makeup.  
  
"Other people that I would like to introduce are some new students, Dumbledore continued, "they are from America and if you could welcome them kindly I would highly appreciate it." Then he pointed to four kids that looked Harry's age on his left side. "If you could wait a little for your dinner they will be sorted." He sat down and Professor McGonagall came up again and yelled,  
  
"Smith, Benjamin"  
  
A boy with black hair and thick eyebrows came up and sat down.  
  
"Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat yelled, and the Ravenclaws clapped.  
  
"Smith, Kimberly"  
  
A girl that looked a little like the boy, black hair and dark eyebrows and a sour look sat down and put the hat on,  
  
"Slytherin!" the Hat yelled, and the Slytherins clapped and whistled.  
  
"West, Jacob"  
  
Then, a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes sat down and put the hat on.  
  
"Hufflepuff," came the answer, and the Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped happily.  
  
"West, Jennifer"  
  
A girl that looked a lot like the boy, dirty blonde hair and green eyes, sat down and jammed the hat on excitedly.  
  
They waited a long time until finally, "Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindors went wild. The kids sat down at their tables and the Gryffindors waited anxiously until Jennifer came. Everybody was hoping that she would sit next to him or her. Finally she walked over and spotted Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" she asked with a strong English accent. Harry noticed she was carrying a large bag with a flat bottom and screens on the side. He saw a little head poke out and found it was a very small dog. It was unusually tiny and was a mixture of brown and black. He turned his attention back to Jennifer. Hermione suddenly cried, "Jenn? Jenn West from France?" The girl nodded excitedly as she sat down next to Harry, barely even noticing him. "How are you?" she started. They started talking until the food appeared on the gold plates. Finally, Harry heard Hermione say, "and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Harry, thinking that she was going to start mooning over him was surprised when she said a quick hello and started eating.  
  
Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. Had she even noticed who he was? He didn't like it when people started to do that familiar flick from his face to his forehead. This was highly surprising. Hermione, trying to engage conversations, said, "So, why are you here, Jenn?" Jenn looked up from her fried chicken and mashed potatoes and said, "My father was transferred here from America." Hermione nodded and started on her own meal.  
  
"So, you're Harry Potter, huh?" Jenn asked. "Er, yeah," Harry replied, staring at the miniscule dog. "This is Cupcake," Jenny introduced them to the dog when she noticed Harry looking at him. . "He's a Teacup Yorkshire Terrier and guess how old he is. He's already five years old! And he's that small. I thought he was the cutest thing when I saw him in the pound. So do you have any pets?" Wow! Harry thought. She can talk! "So is that your brother in Hufflepuff?" Ron asked looking at the boy that was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Jacob? Yes, he's my twin, and the other two, Ben and Kim, they're twins too. I saw that in the beginning of the sorting that the girl and the boy were twins too. There are a lot of twins here at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry took that into thought, but he had to stop pondering because there was a new topic. "So do you know those other two new kids, Ben and Kim?" asked Hermione curiously. Jenn raised her eyebrows and started answering in a matter-of-factly way, "Yeah! I've known them since the day I was born! My family, my parents I should say, are very good friends with them, but Jake and I don't really like them. You should stay away from them they are really snobbish and they come from a dark family. Their parents were Death Eaters."  
  
"Sounds like Malfoy," Ron said. "Who?" asked Jenn. "Malfoy, he comes from a dark family like them," Ron pointed out Malfoy from the Slytherin table. Malfoy was eating his food and laughing and talking to the other new girl, Kim, along with Crabbe and Goyle, his giant friends. They all finished eating and got up. In the corridor, they met Peeves, the poltergeist.  
  
"Ewww, the new girl," Peeves remarked. "How sweet! Already have a boyfriend, huh?" Jennifer remained calm. "Hello, you must be Peeves. Nice to meet you!" She said, as if she had met a poltergeist before. "Could you please move out of our way?" she said politely. "No!" Came the reply. Jenn moved forward and whispered something to him. She looked like this had happened before. As soon as she finished, Peeves' eyes opened as wide as possible and he blushed and floated away. "What did you say?" asked Hermione. Jenn looked at Hermione and said, "I'll only tell you because it may work on the boys when they get me frustrated." Jenn started to whisper into Hermione's ear like she did to Peeves.  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled and she started giggling. The girls started laughing. Ron and Harry wanted to know what Jenn had said. "What did you say!" asked Ron. Jenn waved her hand and said, "none of your business." Ron glared at her in a friendly way, but soon forgot because they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "The password is "Mermaid Tail," said a voice behind them as if that person could read minds. Harry turned to see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher behind them. "Harry could I talk to you in my office?" she asked. How did she know my name? And am I in trouble already? Thought Harry, but he went anyway. She led him to her new office. The same one that Mad-Eye Moody was in last year. This year though, it didn't have any mirrors with freaky people inside it, or sneakoscopes. This year it was empty, and there were cardboard boxes along the walls.  
  
Professor Brown sat down behind the desk and motioned for Harry to sit down. "So Harry, you are probably wondering why I asked you to come here and how I know your name. I know your name because I recognized you from the teacher's table. But the reason I asked you to come here is because I wanted to tell you something important." 


End file.
